Besoin D'Aide
by MeridiaElysio
Summary: Ou quand Brook fout la merde... (ZoLu et présence de UsoSan)


Le jour commençait à décliner, alors que Sanji s'affairait dans la cuisine. Pour célébrer son retour dans l'équipage des pirates au chapeau de paille, il avait promis de préparer un véritable festin. Ses amis le valaient bien, après tout.

Mais le blond n'était pas tranquille, raison pour laquelle il ne tenait pas en place. Quelque chose le tracassait, enfin, il s'agissait plutôt de paroles prononcées par quelqu'un. Des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre, en tout cas dans la bouche de cette personne. En fait, plus que les mots en eux-mêmes, c'est le fait que ce soit lui qui les lui ait prononcé qui le met si...mal à l'aise.

Il soupira en posant sur la table le trente-deuxième plat qu'il terminait, et il en avait encore cinq en cours de préparation. Luffy allait être heureux, c'était sûr. Mais lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tout en vérifiant la cuisson de sa viande, il ressassa dans son esprit la fameuse discussion qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

_-Oi, Usopp !_

_Le sniper s'arrêta et se tourna vers le cuisinier, qui l'avait appelé. Le blond avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureux d'être de retour dans l'équipage des pirates au chapeau de paille. Tout le monde lui avait fais la fête, et ce n'était pas fini ! Pourtant, il avait remarqué que le tireur d'élite était plutôt distant avec lui, et ça l'avait inquiété. Alors, il avait profité qu'il aille s'enfermer dans son atelier pour le suivre et l'interpeller en route. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire crispé, tout en se triturant les doigts._

_-Oui, Sanji ?_  
_-Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs._  
_-O...oui, oui, je...tout va bien, y a pas de problème !_

_Le cuisinier n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse, et son visage se voila de tristesse lorsqu'il devina ce qui devait gêner son ami._

_-Usopp...tu m'en veux ?_  
_-Hein ?! Non, bien sûr que non !_  
_-Tu es en colère contre moi parce que j'ai quitté l'équipage._  
_-Non Sanji, tu n'as rien fais de mal ! Tu avais tes raisons ! Tu devais protéger Zeff, et puis...y avait le mariage..._

_Sanji fronça les sourcils, et fit un pas vers son ami. Mais immédiatement, le brun fit un pas en arrière._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Usopp ?_  
_-Bah...tu allais épouser une belle femme..._  
_-On m'a forcé, je n'en avais pas envie !_  
_-Je sais, je sais ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que..._

_Il rougit et détourna le regard, gêné. Sanji s'approcha de lui et attrapa son bras, mais Usopp se dégagea de son emprise._

_-Usopp..._  
_-Je suis désolé Sanji, mais...tu devrais rester loin de moi..._  
_-Quoi ?! Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ?!_  
_-Je peux pas te le dire. On est...trop différents et...et tu ne veux pas savoir..._  
_-Dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !_  
_-Non !_  
_-USOPP !_  
_-JE T'AIME !_

_Le blond, par réflexe, recula d'un pas. Une intense tristesse brilla dans les yeux du sniper, qui posa sa main là où, quelques minutes auparavant, la main de Sanji se trouvait._

_-Je suis amoureux de toi, Sanji. Et je sais que tu ne ressentiras jamais la même chose parce que...tu aimes les femmes..._  
_-Usopp...c'est une blague ?_  
_-Non...mais fais comme si tu ne savais rien !_

_Il partit en courant, et Sanji ne le poursuivit pas. Il resta planté là pendant un moment, et tel un fantôme, il finit par repartir dans la cuisine. Il avait un festin à préparer, après tout._

-Bon sang...je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était...

Depuis quand on peut oublier la déclaration d'un de ses meilleurs amis que l'on croyait hétéro ? Enfin, le fait qu'Usopp soit gay ne le dérangeait pas ; il n'avait rien contre cela. Mais lui n'était pas de ce bord, et il ne pouvait correspondre aux sentiments du garçon. Pourtant, il ne veut pas le faire souffrir.

-Je devrais peut-être...  
-C'est pas une bonne idée, Cook.

Il sursauta à la voix de Zoro, qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il lui jeta un regard noir et retourna à ses fourneaux.

-On t'a jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer ?  
-Change pas de sujet.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Usopp. Par accident, je te rassure.

Les mains du blond se crispèrent sur ses ustensiles, et il inspira un grand coup pour se ressaisir.

-Est-ce que...tu le savais ?  
-Je l'avais remarqué, ouais. Il t'observait souvent...  
-Dire que je n'ai rien vu...  
-Mais ton plan, là, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Le sabreur s'approcha de Sanji, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Tu penses faire semblant de sortir avec Usopp pour qu'il ne souffre pas, je me trompe ?  
-J...je...  
-Tu sais que c'est voué à l'échec ; il le sentira tout de suite que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments. Et ça le fera souffrir encore plus.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord ?!  
-Je le sais parce que je suis amoureux aussi, Baka Cook !

Sanji manqua en tomber par terre.

-T...toi ! Amoureux !  
-C'est si surprenant ?  
-C'est pas ce que je...

Zoro baissa la tête, les poings serrés.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends Usopp. Parce que celui que j'aime ne partage pas non plus mon amour.  
-Celui...que tu aimes ?  
-Hum hum.  
-Qui est-ce ?

Le vert soupira, et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Il eut peur pendant un moment que ce soit son nom qui sorte de sa bouche, mais la réponse fut encore plus étonnante.

-Luffy.

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher d'en tomber au sol. Mais il se releva bien vite, et s'exclama :

-T'es amoureux de notre Capitaine !  
-T'as qu'à le gueuler plus fort !  
-Mais...enfin, tu avoueras que c'est surprenant !  
-Quoi, que je sois gay ou que j'aime Luffy ?!  
-Les deux !

Il passa une main sur son visage et inspira calmement. Zoro s'éloigna un peu, et prit une bouteille de saké, qu'il déboucha d'un tour de main.

-Je ne saurais pas dire à quel moment ça a changé, mais j'ai fini par éprouver de l'amour pour Luffy. Et je sais que je souffrirai de le voir se forcer à sortir avec moi. Je préfère ne pas pouvoir être ce que je désire pour lui plutôt que de réaliser mon rêve au dépit de son bonheur. Et c'est parce qu'il t'aime que c'est la même chose pour Usopp.

Sanji passa une main dans ses cheveux, et s'approcha de l'épéiste.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, alors ?  
-Ne change rien à votre relation. Ne l'évite pas, et ne lui montre pas qu'il t'a perturbé. Il se sentirait coupable.  
-Mais il finira par en avoir assez d'être prêt de moi sans qu'on...  
-Il veut juste pouvoir continuer à être à tes côtés pour toujours. Crois-moi, c'est ce qui importe le plus.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, et lui proposa son aide pour emmener tous les plats à table. Le blond accepta, et ils se mirent au travail, sans se douter que derrière la porte, l'un de leurs nakamas n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation, et avait décidé de mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

-Yohohoho, ça va être amusant.

* * *

-Merci Sanji-kun, c'était délicieux !  
-De rien Nami-swan !  
-Sanji, plus de viande !  
-T'en as eu assez !

Le capitaine rit aux éclats, et sans ménagement, il attrapa un morceau de viande qui se trouvait dans l'assiette de Zoro. Le bretteur fit mine de n'avoir rien vu, et accusa même Franky, qui le regarda l'air de dire : "Mec t'es sérieux, t'as vu le morfal assit à ta gauche ?!". Brook but une gorgée de son thé, et attira soudain l'attention de ses amis.

-Et si nous jouions à un jeu ?  
-Oh oui, s'écrièrent Chopper et Luffy.  
-Quel jeu, demanda Robin.  
-C'est un jeu que nous avions l'habitude de faire dans mon ancien équipage. C'est très amusant, mais tout le monde doit jouer.

Ils réussirent non sans peine à convaincre les plus réticents à participer, et le squelette expliqua le fonctionnement du jeu : ils se mettent en cercle, avec une bouteille au milieu d'eux, qu'ils font tourner. Chacun leur tour, ils devront dire un secret sur la personne désignée par la bouteille, et s'ils ne le font pas, ils doivent révéler un secret sur eux-mêmes.

C'est Robin qui commença, et elle tourna la bouteille, qui s'arrêta sur Nami. La rousse déglutit, connaissant le côté sadique de son amie.

-Une fois, Nami a parlé dans son sommeil, et a fait un rêve dans lequel elle épousait le riche roi du royaume des cartes.  
-Tu en as beaucoup trop dit !  
-Ah bon ?

La navigatrice grogna, et tourna la bouteille, puisque c'était son tour. Elle s'arrêta sur Chopper, qui pâlit.

-Parfois, Chopper vole des bonbons la nuit.  
-Nami !  
-C'est vrai, dit Luffy, on s'est croisé une fois.  
-T'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter !

Franky rit, mais son hilarité se stoppa nette lorsque, après avoir lancé la bouteille, elle s'arrêta sur lui. En la montrant du doigt, il se tourna vers Brook.

-Je dois...  
-Oui.  
-Mais...  
-Les règles sont les règles.

Le cyborg pesta, et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire. Lorsqu'il trouva, il rougit violemment, et leva la tête au ciel, les larmes dévalant ses joues en cascade.

-Parfois...il m'arrive de...d'écouter de la musique classique...

Ses amis le dévisagèrent, sans comprendre pourquoi il se mettait dans un état pareil pour si peu. Sanji secoua la tête et tourna la bouteille, qui s'arrêta sur Zoro. Pour le coup, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui lui venait en tête, et il regarda Luffy.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça au bretteur. Il était venu l'aider, et la moindre des choses étaient de garder pour lui ses confidences.

-Alors Sanji-kun ?  
-Ce Baka marimo est trop facile à lire, il n'a pas de secret. Je ne pouvais pas plus mal tomber, je vais devoir en dire un sur moi.

Zoro le remercia du regard, soulagé qu'il ne dise rien sur ses sentiments. Sanji raconta alors une anecdote de l'époque où il travaillait au Baratie, provoquant l'hilarité chez ses amis. Le jeu se poursuivit, puis vint le tour pour Brook de tourner la bouteille, qui s'arrêta sur Luffy. Il ricana, heureux de constater que la chance était de son côté.

-Eh bien, c'est un secret sur Luffy, mais dont lui-même n'est pas au courant.  
-Oh, vraiment ?! Je veux savoir !  
-C'est dans le règlement, ça, demanda Franky.

Le musicien hocha la tête, et but une gorgée de sa tasse de thé, avant de déclarer d'un air sérieux :

-Il y a quelqu'un parmi nous qui a des sentiments cachés pour lui.

Zoro sursauta, et regarda Sanji, qui était tout aussi choqué. Brook avait-il écouté leur discussion ? Le capitaine de l'équipage rougit, et jeta un regard en coin à Zoro, qui était trop étonné pour s'en apercevoir.

-Et...qui est-ce ?  
-Je ne sais pas si je...  
-Ah non, s'exclama Nami, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là !  
-Très bien, je vous le dis. Il s'agit de...

Il marqua une pause, qui fit frissonner tout le monde d'appréhension. Zoro tenta de se préparer mentalement aux réactions de ses amis, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu...

-Sanji.  
-Quoi ?!

Le blond rougit violemment, jetant un regard plus que noir au musicien. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?! Il regarda ses amis, prêt à démentir ses propos, quand il vit la moue triste d'Usopp, qui le figea sur place. Le brun semblait abbatu en pensant que le blond l'avait rejeté parce qu'il en aimait un autre. Il voulait lui hurler que c'était faux, mais la situation devint incontrôlable lorsque Luffy lui prit les mains, et déclara d'un air sérieux :

-Je t'aime aussi, Sanji ! Sortons ensemble !

Il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il mentait, vu qu'il n'avait jamais su le faire. Mais à ses yeux, il était assez crédible, et il déclara que Sanji était son petit-ami, sans laisser au blond le loisir de lui dire la vérité. Il lança un regard de détresse à Zoro, qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Même s'il savait que Luffy mentait, ça faisait mal de le voir prêt à jouer les petits copains avec l'Ero Cook pour que ce dernier ne se sente pas rejeté. Dire que lui avait dis quelques heures plus tôt qu'il serait incapable d'une chose pareille.

Brook regarda tout ses amis, et ricana, parfaitement satisfait de la tournure des événements.

-Voyons voir ce qu'ils vont faire à présent.

* * *

Ça faisait à présent une semaine que Luffy et Sanji "formaient un couple", malgré les nombreuses tentatives du Vinsmoke d'expliquer au brun que Brook avait raconté n'importe quoi, et qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Sur conseils de Zoro, il avait essayé de faire en sorte que le garçon au chapeau de paille le quitte en jouant les piètres petit-amis, mais il semblait décider à tout lui pardonner.

Il avait pourtant tout essayé ! Il avait diminué ses rations de nourriture, mais Luffy pensait qu'il se souciait de sa santé. Il avait catégoriquement refusé les câlins, les bisous, les rendez-vous et les balades main dans la main, mais le capitaine n'avait pas insisté pour ne pas le brusquer. Il avait aussi refusé de dormir avec lui et de l'appeler par des surnoms mignons, mais le brun avait assuré que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Que pouvait-il faire de plus !

Il fallait ajouter à cela le cas d'Usopp, qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Le sniper cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa jalousie, car il s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à être heureux pour ses amis. Mais parfois, sa tristesse et sa colère l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil, et il se renfermait sur lui-même.

Sanji avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, de le consoler, de le convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une blague de Brook, mais le tireur d'élite ne voulait pas le croire, et il s'appliquait à l'éviter.

Alors, Zoro décida d'agir.

Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : voler Luffy à Sanji. Le blond ne lui en voudrait pas, et pas besoin de lui expliquer son plan, qui était assez simple : il avait juste à draguer son Capitaine jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tombe dans les bras et plaque cet abruti en costume.  
Bon, cette idée nécessitait que Luffy ait une attirance pour Zoro, et s'il était sûr de cela, ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait déclaré. Il allait devoir faire comme si c'était le cas, et prier pour que l'amour de sa vie soit réceptif.

Un matin, après le petit-déjeuner, une fois que tout le monde eut quitté la pièce à l'exception de Luffy et lui, il se rapprocha de sa cible jusqu'à ce que sa jambe soit collée à la sienne. Le petit ouvrit grand ses yeux et se tourna vers lui, les joues roses.

-Z...Zoro ?  
-Tiens, je t'ai mis un peu de viande de côté. J'ai remarqué que Sanji te nourrissait moins.

Il lui tendit une assiette remplie, et accompagna son geste d'un sourire charmeur. Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de Luffy, et il dévora ce cadeau avec appétit, faisant rire le bretteur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait été rassuré par les rougeurs sur ses joues, qui lui faisaient croire que peut-être Luffy n'était pas indifférent à son charme.

Alors, il décida de continuer sur sa lancée. Il offrit de plus en plus souvent de la nourriture au jeune garçon, manquant plus d'une fois de se faire prendre par Sanji. Il multipliait également les contacts, en s'asseyant toujours à côté de lui, en caressant ses doigts lorsqu'il lui passait quelque chose, et en jouant avec lui au lieu de faire la sieste.

Luffy avait remarqué la soudaine insistance du bretteur, et pour être honnête, ça lui faisait très plaisir. Malgré tout, il savait que ce rapprochement avec son second n'était pas une bonne chose. Il était le petit-ami de Sanji, et c'était mal de flirter avec un autre quand on est en couple. Même si cet autre est la personne qu'on aime secrètement depuis longtemps.

Un soir, il sentit que tout échappait à son contrôle. Il avait passé le repas à bouder à cause de la distance que Sanji mettait entre eux, lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Zoro n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Et tout le long du repas, ses yeux ne l'avaient quasiment jamais quitté. Pourtant, Luffy n'en était pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il se sentait...désiré. Et ça lui faisait du bien, surtout venant du sabreur.

Son regard dériva alors sur les grandes mains de Zoro, et il se mit à les imaginer sur ses joues, les caressant du bout de ses doigts, alors que ses lèvres se frayaient un chemin jusqu'aux siennes. Il rougit violemment et se leva d'un bond, prétextant qu'il se sentait mal, et qu'il allait se reposait dans sa cabine, en précisant qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il alla ensuite s'enfermer dans la petite pièce en soupirant.

Il avait grand besoin de mettre ses pensées au clair et se reprendre. Le soudain intérêt de Zoro pour lui avait le don de le combler de joie, lui qui l'avait tant souhaité, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à son flirt, si c'en était bien un, à l'heure actuelle. Cela blesserait Sanji, et il ne le voulait pas. Mais il aimait son second plus que tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soudain, il entendit des coups à la porte.

-Luffy, je peux entrer ?

C'était Zoro. Son cœur accéléra ses battements alors qu'il laissa entrer le bretteur. Même s'il avait voulu être seul et loin de l'attirance de son ami, son instinct l'avait poussé à le laisser entrer. Zoro ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna le verrou pour que personne ne les dérange. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Luffy, qui rougit instantanément.

-Qu...qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
-Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ?  
-Eh bien, tu comprendras quand je te le dirai...

Zoro rejoignit son Capitaine en quelques enjambées seulement, et plaqua son petit corps contre le mur, serré entre la parois et son torse. Luffy s'apprêta à lui demander des explications, lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon vinrent retrouver les siennes dans un baiser enflammé. Le garçon au chapeau de paille voulut passer ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir l'échange, mais sa retenue l'en empêcha, et quand le vert se recula, il détourna le regard.

-Zoro, je ne peux pas faire ça.  
-C'est toi que je veux Luffy.  
-Je suis avec Sanji, je...je ne peux pas.

Il avait beau être considéré par tous comme un gamin innocent et immature, Luffy savait beaucoup de choses sur l'amour et le sexe, en incluant bien sûr la tromperie et ses conséquences. Il n'était pas totalement stupide, et il refusait de faire du mal à ses nakamas, surtout de cette façon.

Soudain, une puissante vague de chaleur parcourut son corps, et il laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il baissa les yeux sur la main de Zoro, qui était posée sur son sexe et le caressait avec douceur.

-Zoro, mais...  
-J'ai remarqué qu'il était dur, je voulais le soulager. On dirait que notre baiser t'a excité, Capitaine.

Il fit un sourire carnassier et accéléra les frottements de sa main, aggravant le cas de Luffy, qui ne put retenir ses bras cette fois-ci. Ils s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Zoro, le rapprochant de lui, alors qu'il gémissait à n'en plus finir.

-Z...Zoro...  
-Dis-moi Luffy, tu préférerais que ce soit Sanji qui te touches comme ça ?  
-N...non !  
-Es-tu heureux que ce soit moi ?  
-Oui Zoro !

Il frotta ses hanches contre la paume du jeune homme, qui grogna, excité par les gémissements du plus jeune juste à côté de son oreille. De sa main inoccupée, il caressa le ventre de son Capitaine, puis son buste, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, qu'il dénuda pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Luffy descendit l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son propre pantalon dont il défit rapidement le bouton pour donner à la main de Zoro un meilleur accès à son membre dressé.

Le vert sourit, et après avoir laissé une petite marque sur l'épaule de son amant, il traîna ses lèvres sur sa gorge, sa mâchoire, et enfin, il les posa sur sa bouche, que le brun ouvrit immédiatement pour laisser le passage à la langue de l'autre. Les deux membres commencèrent un combat acharné pour la domination, et c'est finalement Zoro qui l'emporta. Ils dûrent se séparer, à bout de souffle.

-Tu aimes, Capitaine ?  
-Ne...ne m'appelle pas comme ça maintenant.  
-Ça te dérange ?  
-Je veux que tu m'appelles "Luffy" quand on fait ça.  
-Entendu Luffy.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le plus jeune, qui aimait entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son amant. Ce dernier retira lentement tous les vêtements du plus jeune, avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Il adressa un regard plein de sous-entendus à son partenaire, puis prit son membre dans sa bouche, en faisant de lent va-et-vient.

Luffy eut un hoquet de surprise, passa ses mains dans les cheveux du bretteur et se cambra violemment en arrière.

-Aah Zoro !

Zoro accéléra, appréciant les petits cris de plaisir qui quittaient les lèvres de son amour. Le plaisir arriva par vague, et à chacune d'elle, Luffy tirait sur les mèches de Zoro, le rapprochant parfois de lui pour plus de contact.  
Finalement, il sentit une vague plus puissante que les autres, et il devina de quoi il s'agissait.

-Zo...Zoro, je...je vais...je viens !

Mais le bretteur ne se recula pas. Il avala tout, et se releva avec un grand sourire. Il se saisit des hanches du brun et l'attira doucement à lui, avant d'embrasser son front tendrement.

-Tu as bon goût, Luffy.  
-Tu n'étais pas obligé...  
-Tout ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas obligé de le faire. Mais je le fais. Parce que je le veux, et que tu le veux aussi. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Luffy lui sourit, et d'un bond, il accrocha ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour de son cou, et enfonça son visage contre son torse barré d'une croix.

-Oui Zoro, je le veux aussi !

Le cœur du vert manqua un battement, tant il était heureux d'entendre ces mots. Alors il se nicha un peu plus contre son Capitaine, et resta comme ça un petit moment. Puis, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, alors il emmena Luffy jusqu'au lit, et l'allongea dessus. Le brun sembla comprendre ce qui allait se passer, et il en rougit, mais en sourit également.

-Zoro, tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout avec moi ?  
-Je ne le ferai avec personne d'autre.  
-Même si on est aussi différent ? Même si je ne suis pas aussi beau et sexy que toi ? Même si je suis encore un enfant au fond de moi, et que je t'embête beaucoup ?  
-Tu es parfait à mes yeux. Que ce soit en tant que Capitaine, ou simplement en tant que Luffy.

Il déposa un amoureux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, jusqu'à son oreille, où il murmura joyeusement :

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de m'engager sur le mauvais bateau.

Luffy fit son petit rire caractéristique, et souleva un peu ses hanches pour frotter son membre contre celui de son partenaire. Zoro grogna en sentant une intense chaleur prendre possession de lui. Son petit capitaine savait demander ce qu'il voulait, et pouvait se montrer vraiment très impatient.

-Qu'y a-t-il Luffy ?  
-Tu as trop de vêtements, Zoro.

Le vert ricana et se redressa pour retirer ses habits. Il alla lentement, laissant le brun sous lui profiter de la vue. Et ce dernier ne s'en fit pas prier, se léchant les lèvres avec appétit en détaillant son torse parfaitement sculpté par l'entraînement. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le Roronoa revint aux lèvres de Luffy, qu'il suça et mordilla avec avidité.

Il fit glisser sa main le long des jambes du brun, puis la remonta jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il décolla sa bouche, mais alors qu'il tendit ses doigts à Luffy pour qu'il les humidifie, ce dernier repoussa sa main.

-Tu...  
-Je suis un homme élastique, Zoro. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi.  
-Mais je devrais quand même...  
-Je ne peux plus attendre, je te veux en moi tout de suite !

Il passa ses jambes dans le dos du sabreur, collant ensemble leurs deux corps et gémissant sous le plaisir du contact. Zoro ferma les yeux, et se dirigea lentement à l'entrée de Luffy, y glissant son membre en douceur. Trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite, le Capitaine le poussa avec ses chevilles, et il gémit bruyamment en le sentant entièrement en lui.

-Aaaah !  
-Baka ! J'aurais pu te faire mal !  
-Tout va bien Zoro...c'était vraiment bon...  
-C'est pas une raison !

Luffy gonfla ses joues, et commença à bouger ses hanches, imposant dès le départ un rythme rapide. Zoro grogna et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant, qu'il mordilla en reprenant le dessus sur leurs coups de reins. Bientôt, les gémissements de Luffy devinrent des cris de plaisir, et il planta ses ongles dans le dos du bretteur, y laissant des marques.

-Ha...ha...ha...Zoro !  
-Lu...Luffy...  
-Plus vite Zoro...ha !

Le Roronoa augmenta le rythme, ignorant les brûlures de son dos. La douleur provoquée par les griffures du brun n'était rien comparé au plaisir qu'il éprouvait de pouvoir aimer sans retenue l'homme de ses rêves.  
Il se recula un peu, et plongea son regard dans celui de Luffy. Il ne ralentit pas ses coups, mais entre ses râles de luxure, il parvint à murmurer :

-Je t'aime Luffy.  
-Zoro, je...ha...ha...je...je t'aime aussi !

Les coups devinrent plus brusque et plus rapides, lorsqu'enfin vint la libération. Et en hurlant le nom de l'autre, ils jouirent en même temps, et s'effondrèrent, épuisés, dans les bras de leur amant. Zoro eut juste le temps de les recouvrir de la couverture avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Et de l'autre côté de la porte, Brook était parfaitement satisfait.

* * *

Zoro n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire : devait-il être de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur ?

Bonne, assurément ! L'homme de ses rêves s'était donné à lui la veille, et ils avaient dormis ensemble. Il avait pu profiter de son odeur et de la douceur de sa peau toute la nuit. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien dormi.

Et puis...vint le matin. La fin du rêve, de l'idylle, de l'espoir. Il y avait plusieurs éléments qui allaient dans ce sens en tout cas.  
Premièrement : il s'était réveillé seul. Luffy avait quitté le lit avant lui, sans le réveiller. "Il avait juste faim et ne voulait pas te déranger, ça ne veut rien dire." Oui, c'est plausible.

MAIS POURQUOI IL NE FAISAIT QUE L'ÉVITER, ALORS ?!

Merde alors, c'était quoi le problème ?! Avait-il été mauvais ? Luffy avait-il changé d'avis ? Pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils n'avaient pas confessé leurs sentiments respectifs dans une chaude étreinte ? ET POURQUOI IL CONTINUE DE COLLER LE LOVE COOK COMME ÇA ?!

Un petit rire se fit entendre à sa droite, et il tourna la tête vers Brook. Le musicien avait les yeux (?) fixés sur le capitaine, et buvait son thé en pouffant. Une veine de colère apparue sur la tempe de Zoro.

-Oi, pourquoi tu ris ?!  
-Zoro-chan ! Rien de spécial, c'est juste que...

Il ricana en se levant, se pencha en avant, et tira un peu le vêtement de Luffy, dévoila quelques marques sur son cou et ses épaules. Le brun rougit instantanément, et le bretteur aussi.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit hier. Sanji-san et toi avez dû bien vous amuser.

Le cuisinier manqua de s'évanouir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?! Et puis, il remarqua le regard en coin de Luffy envers son second, et il comprit. Oh, il allait bien lui péter la gueule à cet algue périmée ! Ce qu'il pouvait être con !

Il fit un sourire de convenance puis déclara qu'il devait nettoyer la cuisine, et que le Marimo allait se faire un plaisir de l'aider. Tout le monde partit, Usopp non sans un dernier regard pour le blond. Le cuisinier lui fit un sourire triste, et enfin, il fut seul avec le sabreur.

-Quand ?  
-Hein ?  
-À QUEL MOMENT AS-TU LAISSÉ CES PUTAINS DE MARQUES SUR LUFFY ?!

Zoro grogna, et croisa les bras en détournant le regard.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ?  
-Évidemment que non ! J'attends que ça, moi, qu'il me quitte pour toi ! J'ai bien remarqué tes tentatives de drague, et de vol de bouffe soit dit en passant.  
-Tss.  
-Non mais le sexe ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! T'es complètement fêlé !

Le vert rougit de colère, et tapa du poing sur la table.

-Il était consentant et en avait autant envie que moi ! J'ai rien à me reprocher !  
-Fallait pas lui proposer de base, imbécile ! Maintenant, il m'a trompé !  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors il s'en veut, crétin !

Il balança son torchon à la figure du vert, qui sentit toute sa colère envolée.

-Il...s'en veut...  
-Il pense qu'il m'a fait du mal. Il va être tiraillé entre ses sentiments pour toi, et mes pseudo-sentiments pour lui. Qui sait quelle décision il va prendre, maintenant ?! Il pourrait te dégager de l'équipage, couillon !  
-Déjà, t'arrête de m'insulter ! Ensuite, il ferait jamais ça !

Sanji le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et se saisit de son col.

-Dans tous les cas, t'as merdé ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ?!  
-L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Tu te permets de me faire des reproches, mais tu vaux pas mieux !  
-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais, vas-y je t'écoute !  
-Bah tiens, on en parle d'Usopp ?!

Les yeux du cuisinier s'écarquillèrent, alors que le vert le repoussait loin de lui.

-De...de quoi tu parles, Marimo ?!  
-Tu rejette ses sentiments, mais le lendemain, t'es tout mignon avec lui pour pas qu'il souffre de ta situation avec Luffy.  
-Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ?! Que j'exhibe ma fausse relation ?!  
-Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par arrêter de te voiler la face et reconnaître tes putains de sentiments ! Tu joues les inaccessible, mais t'as juste envie de l'aimer et d'être aimé par lui comme jamais tu l'as été ! Arrête de mentir !

Il prit le torchon qui lui avait auparavant été jeté à la figure et le mit dans les mains du blond. Puis il gagna la porte, et avant de sortir, il dit :

-Je m'occupe de Luffy et je vais mettre fin à cette plaisanterie. Toi, occupe-toi de mettre de l'ordre dans ton cœur.

Il ferma la porte en douceur ; pas besoin d'être énervé plus longtemps contre lui. Il n'était pas responsable de tout ça. Et en plus, il avait raison pour une fois. Il devait rassurer Luffy avant qu'il ne se prenne trop la tête et fasse de mauvais choix.

Malheureusement, son Capitaine ne semblait pas prêt à discuter. Il l'évita parfaitement bien, et ce, toute la journée. Il ne resta pas en place deux secondes, s'arrangeait pour être toujours avec quelqu'un, et faisait mine de ne pas entendre ses appels, répondant qu'il n'avait pas le temps quand l'un de ses amis signalait que le bretteur voulait le voir. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait énerver Zoro, qui n'était point reconnu pour sa patience, c'était ça.

Le soir, Sanji décida d'intervenir. Il demanda à Luffy, en utilisant son pouvoir de petit-ami (qui aura été utile pour la première fois de cette agaçante histoire), de bien vouloir emmener Zoro dans sa cabine et régler le problème. Il prétexta que le vert lui donnait des maux de tête à gueuler de cette façon, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

En traînant des pieds, il alla dans sa cabine, laissant Zoro le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la petite pièce, le bretteur ferma la porte à clé, et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la salle. Il eut l'impression que leurs ébats se rejouaient sous ses yeux, et ça lui procurait un sentiment de satisfaction intense. Il finit tout de même par revenir à lui, et il reporta son attention sur Luffy.

-On ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
-Mais il n'aurait rien dû se passer Zoro ! À cause de toi, j'ai...  
-À cause de moi ?! T'es pas non plus resté inactif, je te ferai savoir !

Le petit brun serra les poings de frustration, le regard lançant presque des éclairs.

-C'est toi qui a commencé ! Si tu n'étais pas venu, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !  
-Alors quoi, tu regrettes ?!  
-Oui !  
-Tu regrettes que le temps d'un soir, tu ais pu être toi-même, et laisser parler tes vrais sentiments ?! Tu regrettes d'avoir été aimé et chéri plus que tout juste le temps d'une nuit ?! Tu préfères vivre éternellement dans le mensonge, c'est ça ?! Hein, Luffy ?!

Le petit Capitaine ne savait plus quoi dire. Bien sûr qu'il ne regrettait pas tout ça, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans les bras du bretteur. Il s'était senti vivant, aimé, désiré, lui-même. Mais...

-Je ne regrette pas cela, Zoro, mais je le devrais, parce que j'ai blessé Sanji. Je regrettes de lui avoir fait du mal, et je regrette de ne rien regretter.  
-Luffy, Sanji tient beaucoup à toi, c'est sûr. Mais ce qui le fait souffrir, c'est que tu mens constamment en sortant avec lui sans éprouver ce genre d'amour pour lui.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il n'ait plus mal ?  
-Soit heureux.

Il accompagna ces deux petits mots d'un sourire réconfortant, et estima qu'il devait laisser le plus jeune réfléchir à tout cela. Alors il se dirigea vers la porte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre car déjà les bras de Luffy s'étaient refermés sur sa taille et son petit corps était plaqué contre son dos.

-Luffy...  
-Je t'aime, Zoro ! Je ne veux plus le cacher ou faire comme si ce n'était pas vrai ! Je te veux rien que pour moi, je veux vivre avec toi, je veux t'aimer et je veux que tu m'aimes aussi ! Et même ce qui est mal, je veux le faire avec toi !

Brusquement, il retourna le sabreur vers lui, et attrapa son col pour permettre à leur lèvres de se retrouver. Il recula en emmenant son amant avec lui et s'allonga sur le lit, le vert planant à présent au-dessus de lui, le tout sans briser leur baiser. Quand ils manquèrent de souffle, Zoro dû s'éloigner de lui, mais Luffy commençait déjà à lui retirer ses vêtements.

-Attends Luffy...  
-Tu le veux aussi, Zoro. Je le sais.  
-Oui mais...tu es sûr de toi, cette fois ?  
-Demain, je parlerai à Sanji. Je lui dirai toute la vérité sur mes sentiments, et sur toi et moi. Et j'en prendrais les responsabilités.  
-Mais...  
-Maintenant, tu arrêtes de discuter, et tu me fais l'amour !

En ayant assez de s'agacer sur la chemise du vert, il l'arracha sans ménagement et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Puis il se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements en ordonnant à son compagnon d'en faire de même avec ce qui lui restait ; ce que Zoro fit en riant.

-Tu es plutôt dominant ce soir...  
-Les règles ont changé Zoro. Cette fois, tu dois m'appeler Capitaine !  
-Ah tiens, tu vas me donner des ordres ?

Pour toute réponse, Luffy inversa leurs positions, maintenant assis sur le torse du vert. Il promena ses mains sur les muscles saillants de ce dernier, en se léchant les lèvres.

-Tu es beau, Zoro.  
-Je ne suis qu'à toi, Capitaine.  
-Tu as intérêt. Sinon, tu seras puni.

Il se pencha en avant, et avec un regard empli de luxure, il attrapa l'un des mamelons du sabreur, qui se dressa au contact de sa langue. Il se mit à le lécher avec attention, arrachant à son partenaire des gémissements qui le satisfèrent grandement.

-Tu aimes Zoro ?  
-A...aye Cap'tain...

Le brun sourit et remplaça sa langue par ses doigts, tordant les tétons de son compagnon. Dans le même temps, il descendit le long de son corps avec sa langue, jusqu'à son sexe, dont il lécha le bout. Zoro se redressa d'un coup, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune.

-Luffy, tu n'es pas...  
-Zoro, tu m'as désobéi.  
-Mais je...  
-Tu dois m'appeler "Capitaine". Et en plus, tu oses m'interrompre. Tu dois être puni.

Le bretteur écarquilla les yeux, étonné du Luffy auquel il faisait face. Il ne le savait pas si entreprenant, lui qui avait été si mignon la veille. Dire qu'il voulait le repousser il y a quelques minutes. Enfin, bien qu'il adorait le côté innocent de Luffy, il devait reconnaître que le voir aussi dominant n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après tout, il avait toujours été fasciné par son âme de Capitaine.

Le brun força son amant à reculer pour s'adosser au mur, et sans prévenir, il empoigna fermement son membre, en commençant de rapide va-et-vients.

-Han Lu...Capitaine !  
-Je ne veux plus que tu m'arrêtes, Zoro, quoi que je fasse.  
-M...mais...han !  
-Laisse-moi faire...

Il accéléra ses gestes, et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il approchait de la délivrance, il mit son sexe entièrement dans sa bouche et le lécha avidement, jusqu'à ce que Zoro jouisse dans sa bouche. Il avala le tout avec un sourire carnassier, et s'avança jusqu'à son amour d'une démarche de félin.

-Tu étais très excité, mon cher Second.  
-À qui la faute ?  
-À toi de me le dire.

Il frotta lascivement son membre contre celui du Roronoa, augmentant rapidement le rythme. Zoro grogna et attrapa les hanches du brun pour accélérer encore les frottements, et Luffy se mit lui aussi à gémir.

-Ha...ha...ha...  
-Han Capitaine !  
-Shishishi...dis-moi Zoro, à qui la faute ?  
-À toi Capitaine ! Définitivement à toi !

Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro, et mordilla son oreille en soupirant de plaisir.

-Tu m'aimes Zoro ?  
-Oui Capitaine, de tout mon cœur.  
-Shishishi, alors je suis heureux !

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et souleva son bassin, se tournant un peu pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il prit le sexe de son compagnon en main et le plaça à son entrée. Zoro voulut l'arrêter, mais la main de Luffy sur son torse l'empêcha de bouger.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Zoro.  
-On peut y aller plus doucement...  
-Mais je ne veux pas. Ne te retiens pas, ordre du Capitaine.

Il sourit et se laissa tomber, le membre de Zoro entrant complètement en lui.

-Aaaaaaaah !  
-Aah Luffy !

Le brun allait lui faire une remarque, mais Zoro ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il agrippa les hanches du plus jeune et imposa un rythme rapide, alors que ses lèvres capturaient les siennes pour un baiser enflammé. Leurs va-et-vient étaient passionnés et rapides, et ils n'étaient plus que cris de jouissance et caresses désespérées.

-Han Z...Zoro !  
-Luffy !  
-Zoroooooo !

Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux lorsque l'orgasme le prit, et il mordit violemment l'épaule du vert en sentant sa semence se répandre en lui. Bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien !  
Ils reprirent tranquillement leur souffle, les yeux dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu ne regrettes pas, Luffy ?  
-Non...mais tu ne devais pas m'appeler par mon prénom, Zoro !  
-Hum, tu vas devoir encore me punir alors.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'allongea à côté de lui. Luffy rit de joie, et ils s'embrassèrent et se câlinèrent un moment avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Quand Zoro se réveilla le lendemain matin, il eut peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul. Mais il fut rassuré en sentant que quelque chose de doux chatouillait son torse. Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard de son amant, qui s'amusait à lui laisser de petites marques sur le corps.

-Tu t'amuses ?  
-Bonjour Zoro ! Tu as bien dormi ?  
-En tout cas, je me réveille mieux qu'hier.

Luffy fit un petit sourire triste au ton de reproche de son amant, et l'embrassa sur le nez pour se faire pardonner. Zoro entoura son corps de ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, provoquant une agréable sensation de bien-être au brun.

-Ne t'en fais pas Luffy, c'était ma faute. J'aurais dû me contenir plus...  
-Non tu avais raison : moi aussi je le voulais. Et je ne me suis pas retenu. Mais je suis sûr que Sanji comprendra et...enfin, ça va s'arranger !

Zoro parsema son visage de petits baisers, appréciant de pouvoir enfin être tendre avec celui qu'il aimait. Luffy passa ses mains dans les mèches vertes en fredonnant une petite mélodie.

En ce moment, il était heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'énormément de marque d'affection, mais de temps en temps, ça rassurait. Et le fait était que Sanji ne lui en avait jamais fais, lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas : était-ce lui le problème ? Ou bien le blond était trop timide ? Ou alors il n'aimait pas ça ?

-Dis Zoro...  
-Hum ?  
-Toi, tu voudrais bien qu'on se tienne par la main, et qu'on se fasse des câlins ?  
-Ouais.  
-Pourquoi Sanji ne voulait pas ?

Le bretteur fit la moue et se redressa un peu, gêné.

-Luffy, à propos de Sanji...

Ils entendirent soudain le bruit de clé tournant dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre que le cuisinier.

-Pardon de te déranger Luffy, j'ai demandé une clé à Franky pour...

Il se stoppa en constatant que son Capitaine était nu et accompagné sous les draps. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce qui avait de nouveau eu lieu dans cette pièce. Dans un premier temps, il voulut éclater de rire. Puis, il voulut exploser la tête du Marimo, certain qu'il avait encore forcé leur petit Luffy à faire des choses qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer. Finalement, il se contenta d'une remarque dite d'un ton neutre :

-Deux soirs de suite, vous êtes insatiables, ma parole.

Luffy rougit et s'écarta de son amant en vitesse, remontant le drap jusqu'à son menton, gêné et un peu honteux d'avoir été découvert. Zoro, lui, attendait juste que le blond daigne retourner au seul grand amour de sa vie, à savoir sa cuisine, pour continuer de profiter du brun. Mais ça, le Vinsmoke l'avait compris, et il décida de rester un peu plus pour l'embêter.

-Luffy...  
-Sanji, je peux t'expliquer !  
-Est-ce que tu aimes le Marimo ?  
-Oui...oui, c'est lui que j'aime !

Et il ne mentait pas, en plus ! Bon en même temps, vu la morsure sur l'épaule de Zoro, ça semblait plutôt évident. Ça avait dû être intense, étonnant qu'ils n'aient rien entendu. Il lui faudra remercier Franky pour l'insonorisation du Sunny.

-Luffy a essayé de te bouffer ?  
-Très drôle !  
-Sanji, je suis désolé de...  
-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?  
-Bah je...je t'ai trompé...deux fois...

Pour le coup, le cuisinier opta pour la première option.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Mais ne t'excuses pas pour ça, moi ça m'arrange !  
-Ah bon ?  
-Comme ça on peut enfin passer à autre chose !  
-Mais...  
-Depuis le temps que j'essaie de te dire que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, que tout est de la faute de Brook, que ça fait plus d'une semaine que personne ne croit à cette mascarade à part toi, et que je voulais juste que tu me quittes pour cet andouille aux cheveux parfum menthe glacée !  
-Oh...  
-Ouais bah l'andouille en a marre de ta présence alors dégage !

Sur ce Zoro, qui s'était levé on ne savait quand, balança sans ménagement le blond hors de la pièce et ferma la porte. Sanji pesta pour la forme, et décida d'aller passer ses nerfs sur Brook, le fautif de tout cela, et qui avait étrangement fui. Peut-être pensait-il que le Vinsmoke ne le voyait pas en train de courir sur le plage, les bras en l'air et en poussant des hurlements forts peu virils.

Dans la cabine, Zoro soupira face au comportement de Sanji, et décida de rester un peu plus longtemps au lit. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Luffy se mettre debout sur le matelas et sauter sur lui.

-Oi Luffy !

Il l'attrapa et tomba à la renverse à cause du choc causé par la surprise. Il grogna à cause de la douleur provoquée par la rencontre entre le sol et son postérieur. Le plus jeune, lui, riait à gorge déployée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?! Tu aurais pu te faire très mal !  
-Zoro est mon petit-ami maintenant ! Je sors avec Zoro !  
-C'était une raison pour sauter comme ça...  
-Je suis heureux ! Je sors avec Zoro, et Sanji ne me déteste pas !

Il frotta sa tête contre la joue de Zoro, un sourire ineffaçable aux lèvres. Ce sourire fut contagieux pour le bretteur, qui se mit à caresser les cheveux de son désormais petit-copain.

-Oui, on est un couple maintenant.  
-Shishishi, il faut le dire à tout le monde !

Il attrapa le visage de Zoro et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant d'attraper des vêtements, de s'habiller, et de sortir en courant. Et c'est alors que le Roronoa s'habillait à son tour qu'il se rendit compte que c'était totalement nu que Luffy lui avait sauté dessus quelques minutes auparavant.

Il alla donc à la cuisine avec une belle hémorragie nasale qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

* * *

Usopp quitta la cuisine aux alentours de minuit, désireux de prendre un peu d'air frais. Une nouvelle fête avait été organisée pour célébrer la relation de Zoro et Luffy, ainsi que la délivrance de Sanji. Brook s'était vanté que tout était grâce à lui, mais mal lui en a pris, car pour une fois, le sabreur et le cuistot s'étaient mis d'accord quand au supplice à infliger.

Des coups, cela allait de soi.

Le sniper avait beaucoup chanté et dansé, et il voulait respirer un peu avant d'y retourner. C'était que Luffy avait de la voix ! Il ferma les yeux et sourit en sentant l'air du soir caresser son visage. Soudain, il entendit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il tourna la tête, et constata qu'il s'agissait de Sanji.

-Tu t'éloignes de la fête aussi, rit le brun.  
-Oui, ils sont infatigables. Si je veux tenir jusqu'au bout, il faut que je prenne une pause.  
-On a intérêt à tenir, Nami a dis qu'elle les forcerait à danser un slow.  
-Je ne peux pas rater ça !

Ils tirent de concert, et un petit silence agréable s'installa. Malgré tout, Sanji le brisa, car il avait des choses à dire.

-Usopp, je voulais m'excuser.  
-Hein ? Mais, pour quelles raisons ?  
-J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir joué avec toi. Je t'ai repoussé sans ménagement l'autre jour, et ensuite, je ne t'ai pas laissé une seule seconde, alors que ça devait te gêner. J'aurais dû plus me soucier de tes sentiments.  
-Oh, ce n'est rien, je t'assure !

Sanji lui sourit doucement, et se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du sniper et se pencha à son oreille, chuchotant quelques mots.

-Si tu me veux Usopp, alors conquiert-moi.

Le brun rougit violemment et regarda le cuisinier, comme pour lui demander des explications. Pour toute réponse, ce dernier lui tira la langue et répartit dans la cuisine. Usopp le regarda s'éloigner, et finit par sourire avec amusement.

-J'ai le droit d'essayer, alors ? Eh bien, tu vas voir de quoi est capable le grand Cap'tain Usopp !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver de bons plans pour draguer comme il fallait l'homme de ses rêves. Peut-être devrait-il demander conseil à Zoro : ça a eu l'air de fonctionner pour lui. Mais bon, l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de pensées ! Il avait un slow à regarder, après tout, et il s'en voudrait vraiment beaucoup s'il manquait une telle occasion !


End file.
